Revenge is good in the morning
by lovezjacobblack
Summary: one shots of Bella and Reid from when they meet through out their life together. this is all about Bella/Reid but will have team in their as a family. hope you like it's better then the summary.
1. baby

getting revenge on some agents!

chapter 1 (Bella pov)

god dammit they kept me up all night and i want revenge and i am getting it. in woke up early in the morning and i seen Aaron hotchner and he looked at me sheepishly ans said " sorry if we kept you up all night" it's alright you can make it up to me by letting me wake up your team hotch." "alright but what are you going to do to them?" he asked " nothing to bad but what artist do they hate?" i asked " Justin bebier the song they hate the most is baby but why do you need that?" he asked and i of course said "you'll understand soon hotch" then i quietly but quickly ran to my room and got a Justin bebiers CD and ran quietly down stairs and put it in the stereo and blasted baby.

You know you love me, I know you care  
Just shout whenever, and I'll be there  
You are my love, you are my heart  
And we will never, ever, ever be apart

Are we an item? Girl, quit playin'  
"We're just friends," what are you sayin'?  
Said "there's another," and looked right in my eyes  
My first love broke my heart for the first time

And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh  
Like baby, baby, baby, no  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
I thought you'd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby, oh  
Like baby, baby, baby, no  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
I thought you'd always be mine, mine

For you, I would have done whatever  
And I just can't believe we're here together  
And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you  
I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring

i was dancing around the house when i heard some groans and curses and saying like stupid song...already godawful hour...stupid Justin bebier and all that jazz.

And I'm in pieces, baby fix me  
And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream  
I'm goin' down, down, down, down  
And I just can't believe my first love won't be around

And I'm like baby, baby, baby, oh  
Like baby, baby, baby, no  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
I thought you'd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby, oh  
Like baby, baby, baby, no  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
I thought you'd always be mine, mine

When I was 13, I had my first love  
There was nobody that compared to my baby  
And nobody came between us who could ever come above  
She had me going crazy, oh I was starstruck  
She woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks

i was still dancing when everyone came in and Garcia waved me over and began dancing with me to baby and the rest we staring at me and hotch was on the floor laughing but Derek's saying thinks like...she corrupted my baby girl..evil...brat...could pass for sisters twin and then hotch bent over still laughing at me and Garcia.

She made my heart pound  
I skip a beat when I see her in the street  
And at school on the playground  
But I really wanna see her on a weekend  
She know she got me dazin' 'cause she was so amazin'  
And now my heart is breakin' but I just keep on sayin'

Baby, baby, baby, oh  
Like baby, baby, baby, no  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
I thought you'd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby, oh  
Like baby, baby, baby, no  
Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
I thought you'd always be mine, mine

I'm all gone  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Now I'm all gone  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Now I'm all gone  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Now I'm all gone, gone, gone, gone  
I'm gone

"well now that everyone is up and ready to go what do you want to do?" i asked Derek looked at me and walked to me and i looked over to Garcia and asked" should i run?" she looked at me then nodded and i booked it well everyone ran to catch me and Spencer looked at me and began laughing and i ran over to him and hid behind him and Derek looked at me and him and said "Bella you might want to move before i crush both of you" i looked at him and said" I'll take my chances." then ice ice baby came on then i started dancing to that and jj and hotch joined me and then we all began laughing and Spencer walked to me and kissed me and i said "well good morning to you Spence." "good morning bell."


	2. hold that thought

thank you to

just a girl in love (I'm glad my story made your day when you were having a bad one)

and to the one that didn't have a name (yes i am going to continue this story)

twilightvixxen ( I'm glad you like the story)

this chapter are made out to you three hope you like it

* * *

wedding songs and dancing!

Bella Pov

i was on my way to the BAU to see Spencer and the team when Spencer and are song came on and i sang along with it.

Close your eyes and picture this

Lying in bed in the candlelight

We start to kiss

Pulling your body in close to mine

Now picture us

That moment before we make love

Now Hold that thought

Hold it right there

Let your mind keep running wild

Till I get there

Just imagine

Me loving on you all night long

When you see it, feel it

Girl are you there yet

Now hold that thought

I wish that I was already home

i just got into the building when i seen Spencer and i went up behind him and i put my hands over his eyes and said guess who.

he said "it's my wife who else has softer hands humm?"

Cause girl I've been thinking about tonight

All day long

So why don't you lay back and fantasize

About me and you

I quess he head are wedding song when we were in the teams part of the office and he asked me to dance and i of cource said yes because i can't say no to him.

And everything we're gonna do

And hold that thought

Hold it right there

Let your mind keep running wild

Till I get there

Just imagine

Me loving on you all night long

When you see it, feel it

Girl are you there yet

Now hold that thought

Just imagine

Me loving on you all night long

I can see it, feel it

Girl are you there yet

Now hold that thought

Now hold that thought

Cause girl I'm almost home

when we were done dancing i heard clapping and me and spenc turned around when i got pulled into a bear hug by Penelope and me saying " can't...breath...pen" "oops sorry Bella" she said we all said hello to each other and then dereksaid to both of us "i didn't know you guys could dance especially you Bella your clumsy." " I have always been able to dance Derek." me and spence said at the same time. all the girls awwed and i of course blushed and spenc kissed the side of my head.

* * *

hope you like it please review if you like it. it's short but very cute


	3. brighter then the sun

**Lilithcase39girl (sorry it took so long so here it is and i hope you like this chapter)**

**SoutherLoner(the first song is Baby by Justin beiber and the second one in chapter 2 is Hold That Thought by Chuck Wicks i'm glad you liked itand i hope you like this chapter.)**

**SOME ONE YA DONT KNOW (thanks for adding it to favorites i hope you like this chapter)**

**i'm sorry for taking for ever with this story but my brother got diagnosed with multiple sclerosis awhile back and i haven't been able to post story's sorry.**

* * *

**brighter Then The Sun.**

i was in the dance studio when a song came on and i started dancing and i just came up with it. i couldn't stop dancing and i didn't notice the team come in.

Stop me on the corner  
I swear you hit me like a vision  
I, I, I wasn't expecting  
But who am I to tell fate where it's supposed to go with it?  
Don't you blink you might miss it  
See we got a right to just love it or leave it  
You find it and keep it  
Cause it ain't every day you get the chance to say

Oh, this is how it starts, lighting strikes the heart  
It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun  
Oh, it could be the stars, falling from the sky  
Shining how we want, brighter than the sun

I never seen it, but I found this love I'm undefeated  
You better leave, I'm … better than anything I've ever had  
Cause you're so damn beautiful read it  
It's time and deliver it let's seal it  
Boy we go together like peanuts and paydays and molly and reggae  
And it ain't every day you get the chance to say

then i felt Spencer's hands lift me up and then we started to do ballet we twirled around and he lifted me up and around the studio then i lifted my leg up and strait and i twirled around on my toes.(sorry i don't know the names of them

Oh, this is how it starts, lighting strikes the heart  
It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun  
Oh, it could be the stars, falling from the sky  
Shining how we want, brighter than the sun

Everything is like a way out, cause we … shine down  
Even when the light's out but I can see you glow  
Got my head up in the rafters, got me happy ever after  
Never felt this way before, ain't … this way before

I swear you hit me like a vision  
I, I, I wasn't expecting  
But who am I to tell fate where it's supposed to go with it?

Oh, this is how it starts, lighting strikes the heart  
It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun  
Oh, it could be the stars, falling from the sky  
Shining how we want, brighter than the sun, yeah  
Oho, yeah, oho  
Oh, this is how it starts, lighting strikes the heart  
It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun  
Oh, this is how it starts, lighting strikes the heart  
It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun  
Oh, this is how it starts, lighting strikes the heart  
It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun  
Oh, this is how it starts, lighting strikes the heart  
It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun  
brighter than the sun.

then at the end of the song spencer dipped me and then he lifted me up and kissed me and said"i missed you so bad sweetheart."

then we heard clapping and we turned around and seen Derek, Aaron and David laughing and clapping and we seen Emily, Jj and Garcia crying.

then i turned around and said well i have a surprise for you "what is it" he asked i looked at him and said" your going to be a daddy spence i'm pregnant." he picked me up and twirled around and laughed then said your pregnant. then the team started all crying and laughing


	4. this time

**ONE DAY : CHARICE**

Iwas at home in the kitchen making dinner for her dad and some visitors that her dad said was coming over to help with a case he was has been trying to figure out how to get me out of my deprresed state because the cullen family has left and since then i have not been my self but for some reson i felt sometyhing good was going to heppen today. Then one of my favorite songs came on and i started singing

They're not gonna keep me down  
They're not gonna shut me out  
They're gonna do what they do, I'll do me  
I'm going against the crowd  
I'm drowning out the doubt  
They're gonna do what they do, I'll do  
Something original, be unforgettable  
They're gonna know my name

One day, make you a believer  
One day, got this all I need is  
One day, don't try to tell me I can't  
Right now, I'm running the future  
Watchout, won't stop I'm a mover  
One day, you're gonna know who I am  
Oh when I'm high and free  
It's not fate, wait and see, One day

i didn't notice charlie and some people come in because i was singing and dancing around.

I've been afraid to fall,  
Too much for something more  
But now that I see that it's mine,  
I'll take it  
Just go ahead and try,  
You're not gonna change my mind  
There's no such thing as too late

Yeah!

One day, make you a believer  
One day, got this all I need is  
One day, don't try to tell me I can't  
Right now, I'm running the future  
Watchout, won't stop I'm a mover  
One day, you're gonna know who I am  
Oh when I'm high and free  
It's not fate, wait and see

I'm on a mission, no longer listening  
To anyone that says don't try  
Sometimes you feel it deep in your spirit  
It's like a fire that won't die  
One day  
Wait and see  
One day  
Oh  
Just wait and see it

One day, make you a believer  
One day, got this all I need is  
One day, don't try to tell me I can't  
Right now, I'm running the future  
Watchout, won't stop I'm a mover  
One day, you're gonna know who I am  
Oh when I'm high and free  
It's not fate, wait and see, One day

One day, One day, One day, One day, One day

I heard clapping when i stopped signing that made me turn around and look up when i seen 7 people including my dad looking at me in awe and suprise but my dad looked happy and looked like he was ready to cry when i looked from him i seen a pair of brown eyes looking at me and i looked at him and he intruduced him self as spencer reid.


	5. Get Me Some Of That

Get Me Some Of That by Thomas Rhett

Spencer POV

Imagine this; me sitting in a bar by myself because the rest of the team wanted to sleep but not me I felt that I had to be at this bar, at this exact time of night because I felt something good would happen tonight. I looked up at the exact time a girl no a women walked in surrounded by her friends looking like she doesn't want to be here. She's the most beautiful women I've ever seen in my entire life and I don't know how to go up to her and talk to her about everything and anything.

Yeah girl, been diggin' on you

Sippin' on drink number two

Tryin' to come up with somethin' smooth

And waitin' on the right time to make my move

But I just can't wait no more

Can't let you slip out that door

Prettiest thing I ever seen before

Got me spinnin' around, I ain't even on the dance floor

She looks like she's starting to really enjoy herself she's laughing with her friends and dancing with all of them.

You're shakin' that money maker, like a heart breaker, like your college major was

Twistin' and tearin' up Friday nights

Love the way you're wearin' those jeans so tight

I bet your kiss is a soul saver, my favorite flavor, want it now and later

I never seen nothin' that I wanted so bad

Girl, I gotta get me, gotta get me some of that

Yeah gotta get me some of that

Little more what you doin' right there

Swingin' your hips and slingin' your hair

Side to side with your drink in the air

Lord, have mercy, now, girl, I swear

Gotta get your number in my phone

Gotta get me some of you alone

We can worry 'bout it later on

Right now just keep makin' this my favorite song

She's walking to the bathroom and she's walking right past me. Some of her sent went past me as she went right by me she smells so good line a green apple with cinnamon.

You're shakin' that money maker, like a heart breaker, like your college major was

Twistin' and tearin' up Friday nights

Love the way you're wearin' those jeans so tight

I bet your kiss is a soul saver, my favorite flavor, want it now and later

I never seen nothin' that I wanted so bad

Girl, I gotta get me, gotta get me some of that

Some of that

Yeah, gotta get me some of that

In my ride, by my side, down the highway

In the dark, in my arms, in your driveway

All because of that smile you threw my way

Yeah girl you got a way of

I pushed myself off the chair when she went right back to the dance floor. I slowly walked behind her and wrapped my arm around her stomach and started dancing with her. When I touched her I felt a deep connection with her even though I don't even know her name.

Shakin' that money maker, like a heart breaker, like your college major was

Twistin' and tearin' up Friday nights

Love the way you're wearin' those jeans so tight

I bet your kiss is a soul saver, my favorite flavor, want it now and later

I never seen nothin' that I wanted so bad

Girl, I gotta get me, gotta get me some of that

Gotta get me some of that

When she felt my arms wrap around her she jumped but didn't move out of my arm instead she turned around and put her arms around my neck and stared into my eyes. She looked surprised about someone coming up to her and starts dancing with her around her friends. When the song ended I took her hand and walked over to an open table and sat her down and talked to her until the club closed down and she said she had to go home. I helped her put on her jacket and said good bye.

Yeah, I gotta get me some of that

Oh girl, I gotta get me some of that

Oh yeah

I bet your kiss is a soul saver, my favorite flavor

I want it now and later

I was walking away when she said "my name is Bella, Bella Swan and you are?"

I looked at her and smiled and said "I'm spencer, spencer Reid and could I maybe call you some time in the near future?."

She said yes so I gave her my card and wrote down my personal cell number and said call me and she grabbed my wrist and wrote down her number and name then she walked away.


End file.
